How I Became A Black!
by NMCLovesyoU33
Summary: black era abuse involved bad a summer just read the story!


**I do not own any thing all belongs to Rowling except Rose and Daisy  
**

Chapter 1

Dear Daisy,

How is your summer going? I herd you got expelled from another school, what's that 3 schools in a year years? Trouble! Trouble! Try to behave yourself this summer, please I don't want you getting hurt you know how your mum and stepfather from hell are like! Just tell me if they are being violent my mom said she would come get you! Oh by the way did you get into Hogwarts? Crossing my fingers!

Your best friend,

Sarah Jane P.

I smiled and closed the letter walking over to my desk to pull out a parchment and quill to write her back.

Dear Sarah Jane P.

My summer sucks its bad over here mother is mad that I got expelled from yet another dark arts school but on the bright side of things, we will be together again I got into Hogwarts! I don't want to put you and your parents out by taking me in! I love you Mum and Pa more than my own (I mean that as the up most compliment even though that's not saying much next to my parents) and your brother is like a brother to me unlike my horrible brother! I hope all is well cause here its dragon dung! Laugh out loud! Things are BAD here so if you mean it tell me!

Your Amazing BFFL,

Dailina Lillian B.

I handed the letter to the owl and it flew out the window I fell backwards onto my bed, before I herd a shout. "DASILINA! DINNER! NOW!" yelled my 'sweet' old mummies from downstairs I stood up with a long sigh and walked down the staircase "sit down blood traitor" hissed my step father "jerk" I hissed under my breath. "CRUCIO!" yelled my stepbrother Jason I fell to the floor with agony "Respect your elders" Jason hissed kicking me in the ribs in doing so cracking two of them. "Go fix your self" my step father hissed, I slowly got up "sir, yes sir!" I smirked defiantly saluting him than he slapped me so hard I went flying into a near by wall my head dented the wall and I started bleeding "now look what you've done you ignorant twit, you've stained the wall with your traitor blood!" hissed my witch of a mother! My sister Rose helped me up and dragged me up the stairs glaring daggers at my mother step father and brother as she healed me she asked " Can't you behave yourself for 5 minutes Daisy?" She rubbed my back " Nope!" I said nonchalantly and popping my P.

After dinner there was an owl and a letter I tore open the letter and it said:

Dear Daisy,

I had NO idea that it was that BAD! I guess if you get into Gryffindor it wont help any will it? I talked to Mum and Pa and they said you are coming to stay with us NO exceptions! So don't try us with that put us out BS, she also said that Rosie can come to, from now on you will be staying with us Mum is dead set on it! so pack all your things now we really are going to be sisters remember last summer when we became blood sisters! I love you, sister!

Yours Truly,

Sarah Jane P

I grabbed my parchment and quill and wrote:

Blood Sister,

Thank you, Thank you! Tonight at dinner Jason used an unforgivable and cracked two of my ribs, and step father from hell slapped me so hard I went flying into a near by wall denting it and in the process making my head bleed, and do you know what dear old mummies said? "now look what you've done you ignorant twit, you've stained the wall with your traitor blood!" what a witch! I'm going to go tell Rosie and pack! Love you and tell me when you'll be here any time is fine although sooner rather than later I fear my life is in danger here and Rosie's too!

Yours Truly,

Daisy Lillian B.

After I told Rosie to pack there was a parchment on my bed that simply said:

We'll be there tonight, leave your window open

Mrs. Potter

After Rose and Daisy packed they both did the same thing they wrote a letter to there mother. Rose's went like this:

Mother

I simply cannot and refuse to stand by and watch you abuse sister any longer!!!! And I can not allow sister to run off by herself she would get into way to much trouble not that you care even if she would end up dead you didn't physically harm sister but emosianlly you did more harm than those two gits, Blaise Jr and Sr. I will always love you but I can do that from afar and I don't have to like you or think you a proper or fit mother! I bid you goodbye.

Sincerely,

Rose Athena Blaise

Daisy's was crueler, and it went like this:

My Dearest Mummsie

Rosie and I are leaving for good and I am never going to contact you again! EVER! I do expect to find a large amount of money in both of our accounts. MOUNTHLY! Besides we wouldn't want your husband and 'son' in jail would we. Don't test me mother I have a large amount of hate saved up over the years to send them to jail so much that I would sent my dear old mother to jail if I had the chance, so don't test me mother! Don't worry I'll try not to corrupt our dear sweet Rosie, she may contact you over the years and eventually forgive you, she might even come home when she feels she is safe but know this mother I never will! I HATE you no I LOATH you I think you a foal mother and I feel bad for any child that ends up in you horrible care, you are a weak, worthless, foul, person with absolutely no spine what so ever how I came out of a person like you we will never no! I bid you good-bye for the last time mother, and hope you get what you disserve! What that is you will have to ask your self that question. By the way I am denouncing the name Blaise I never was part of the family I was always a Rosier!

Your Truly,

Dasilina Lillian Rosier

And with that there was a holler outside the window that screamed "Daisy! Rosie!" I looked outside my door and Rose was coming. "ready to get out of this Hell Hole?" I asked "yep" she replied and with that we opened the window to a fly car. We shrunk or stuff with a quick shrink spell " Hey Potter!" I said talking to Sarah's twin brother James " hey Blaise ready to go to your new home?" he asked "yeah but it's not Blaise its Rosier from now on!" I said smiling as I settled in the car rose in the back " your denouncing you name?" rose asked shocked "Blaise never was my name dads names was Rosier" I replied "God I hate the name Rose Rosier who names there kid that?" Rose seethed " where's Sarah?" I asked "at home, she's using the charm Engorgio "he said " for what?" I asked " to make the rooms bigger! I hope you don't mind but are cousins are staying there for the summer so we have to make the house larger!" James said politely "Jamsie how can we mind your mother is taking us in!" I said "we always thought of you as family Das!" James said rose looked down at her feet "you too Ro!" James said realizing his mistake in wording she smiled looking at her large smile made Daisy smile which made James smile "you know I never really saw the resemblance between you two before but just now when you smiled it reminded me you guys are sisters you guys just look so different!" he exclaimed "why thanks Jamsie you make us feel so pretty!" rose said sarcastically "that's not what I meant you girls are firkin gorgeous especially you Das! And you rose your really pretty!" This made the two girls blush it was true though the girls looked nothing-alike rose took after her mother and her the splitting image of her dad's twin sister! Rose had beautiful Red hair and white skin with chestnut brown eyes that twinkled when she smiled and laughed she had the same painfully white teeth as her sister but it looked wither on Daisy roses persona was beautiful inside and out! On the other hand Daisy was prettier than her when she matured she was sure to be the hottest thing on two feet. Her name suited her looks she had that perfect tan skin that people would die for and dirty blonde hair that went in perfect long ringlets down her back her white teeth looked even whiter agents her tan skin and she has emerald green eyes that looked like two lily pads that suited her middle name lily or Lillian for long. She was known for her wit, being sarcastic and a rebel. And her smirk was her trademark. She could kill some one with that glare of her and they might be dead with her horrible temper. She was a great witch and did well in all subjects but her top three was DADA, Potions, And Transfiguration, following close behind was charms. She was an asset to the wizarding world and only in her 2nd year at 12 years old. Ollivander told her "that she was meant to do great things great things indeed!" and she would prove him right she was sure of it. James pulled her out of her thoughts "where here!" he said smiling widely she gave him her trademark smirk as he landed the car! "now there's that smirk I've been waiting for" he laughed running around the car to open the door for the two girls "why thank you James" rose said " james chivalry died a long time ago and I think women killed it" she laughed, but thanks for the thought!" she said smirking her smirk " she smirks one and now she cant stop smirking witches and wizards" he was cut off by a shirk and a" Daisy my sister!" by Sarah Jane Potter as she ran over to me a twirled me around laughing

**TELL ME IF I SHOULD UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER SO REVIEW!!**

**TALIE**


End file.
